


Dissonant Fugue

by indigolightning



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen, OC, Original Characters - Freeform, Soul Eater - Freeform, Soul Eater AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigolightning/pseuds/indigolightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn Strider and Iris Onyx: Meister and Weapon pair protegees. Violet Alazae and Owen Jennings: completely devoted to protecting one another.  Luke Harris and Lilly Nolan: a master strategist and a bouncing ball of energy waiting to explode.  Together, these three pairs make up a force to be reckoned with in any fight. In the DWMA they have more opportunities than if they stayed in the deep south, as well as much more danger waiting at every turn.  Can these new students surpass the dangers, past and present, as well as the doubts many have of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

##  _Preface_

  
_Jars by Chevelle_

Iris Onyx glanced at her alarm clock. _6:30? Bloody hell._ She let out an exasperated sigh as she stumbled out of her room and headed to the bathroom in an attempt to wake herself up with cold water. 

She gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Damn, they’d come a long way to Death City. She and her partner, Aragorn Strider, had just settled into their new apartment and now the beginning of their first year at the DWMA was starting today. It seemed like it was just yesterday that they were fighting small Kishin eggs in the corrupt streets of Atlanta. 

Iris walked back to her room and turned her music up louder. Her favorite retro rock ‘n roll playlist should quiet her nerves.

_Smokin’ by Boston_

Her mood already better, she danced her way to her closet and pulled on her favorite blue skirt and a white t-shirt.  

Finishing up, she transferred her iPod to her pocket and put her earbuds in. Grabbing her leather jacket and Converse shoes, she danced her way to the kitchen for food.  She stood in front of the refrigerator and rocked an air guitar solo before seeing the coffee pot on the counter.  

Her partner, Aragorn, sat at the kitchen table, quirking an eyebrow at his weapon’s morning routine and returned to his newspaper with a chuckle. 

Iris skipped to the coffee pot and poured a mug full of it, then attacked it with cream and sugar.

"Well, aren't you in high spirits?" Aragorn remarked with a smile, looking above the rims of his glasses. The tall, dark haired boy took a sip from his cup of tea. He was leaning back in a wooden dining chair with his legs crossed so his ankle rested on his knee. He balanced the teacup and saucer on the floating knee.

She squeaked in surprise, but quickly regained her cool demeanor, "Aren't I always?" Iris smirked, leaning against the counter. She took a whiff of her coffee, "This stuff never ceases to amaze me."

Bringing the edges of the newsprint together and segregating them to a separate page, "You're definitely addicted to caffeine," Aragorn stated, amused.

"It really is wonderful, you should try it." Iris moved with a lively step towards the table, slightly spilling the hot beverage.

She maintained the pre-caffeine anticipation smirk.

"Ha! Been there. And frankly, what you drink is more cream than it is coffee. You may want to try café au lait. I make a mean latté too," he folded the paper and stood up with a warm smile, "Now, c'mon, we don't want to be late for our first day --"

"Ugh, no. Do we really have to go?" Iris interrupted him, pouting, giving him a puppy-dog eyes look.

"Yes we have to go," he said, seeming to be immune to her antics, "What happened to that happy mood from earlier?"

"School happened," she deadpanned, lacing up her Cons and pulling on her jacket.

"Well, thought happened. Quit thinking of the bad. I have a feeling today will be fun, or I have indigestion… Probably just clogged with fun. So, both. Nonetheless, it’s not like I enjoy it any more than you. It’s sunny and hot and disgusting. So lets GO GO GO!"

Iris scoffed and grabbed the keys to her '71 Dodge Challenger that she liked to call Atris, after it's beautiful black interior and exterior. "Alright then."

Iris smiled to herself, _let our next adventure begin._

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey! Hey! What's up? How's it goin'?" the chipper God of Death greeted them, "I see you all made it here safely!"

"Good morning, Lord Death," the six students standing on the platform of the Death Room bowed and smiled.

Iris looked around the room, it captivated her, all the crosses, guillotines, and especially the ceiling. It was the sky but not the sky at the same time. It was fascinating...

Lord Death spoke up, cutting off Iris's thoughts, "However short your stay here has been so far, are all of you enjoying Death City?"

Iris's friend and teammate, Lilly Nolan, replied to the Shinigami, "Yes sir!  We love it! Especially the weather! It's just like back home 'cept without all the humidity!" She tugged on her black hair for emphasis.

“...Dear lord…” Aragorn cringed.

Iris chuckled at her partner.

"Wonderful!" Lord Death turned serious, "Now to get down to business.  The reason all of you were transferred here to the DWMA is because you have succeeded and surpassed all expectations at the Training School for Technicians and Weapons in Atlanta. You have passed all your exams with flying colors and beyond." The six beamed. "I have come to the conclusion that there is nothing more the TSTW can teach you. So furthermore you are now enrolled at the DWMA to expand your skills as Weapons and Meisters.  Welcome to the Death Weapon and Meister Academy!".

There was a chorus of thank you's and bows from the six students.

"Your schedules are on this table. And since you have missed your morning classes you may all go to lunch. Have a nice day!"

* * *

The six sat on the front steps of their new school. Iris lounged, looking at her friends. To her right sat her partner, Aragorn, drinking his usual cup of tea. _Where the hell does he keep that stuff anyways_ , Iris thought to herself. To her left was her best friend, Violet Alazae. The brunette was digging through her bag, probably looking to see if she had forgotten anything, all while munching on some Pringles. Sitting a step down was Owen Jennings, he was scarfing down his sandwich and smiling at his Meister as she dug around in her bag, muttering to herself. Going down another step was Lilly, the weapon was chatting excitedly about how they were in this famous city and it was so cool. Her Meister, Luke Harris, sitting a step higher was talking right along with her, equally as excited.

Iris smiled to herself, taking a sip of her Coke, _I love my friends_.

Violet turned to her, concern written on her face, "Iris, did you remember to bring all your things for class?"

"Of course I did! And you've already asked me that about five times already," Iris sighed, "What's our first class?"

"Soul Studies with Professor Stein," Violet narrowed her eyes at her schedule, "Then after that Combat Training with Sid. EEK!" Violet exclaimed, "We need to get going! Our class starts in 5 minutes!"

The six jumped up, Owen pulling out a map, and made their way to their first class as students at the DWMA.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The six arrived 10 minutes late to Professor Steins' classroom. When they walked into the room, the professor was standing beside an exotic bird with a scalpel in hand.

"It seems our new students have arrived," he smiled at the six shocked students, "Welcome to Soul Studies, I'm Professor Stein. You may all have a seat in the open seats in the back." He waved them off, returning to talking about the exotic bird.

"I'm so sorry we are late professor!" Violet was the first to recover, "We got lost an-"

Stein cut her off, "No matter. I understand. Take your seats in the back."

The six situated themselves towards the back of the classroom as to not draw attention for being late. Except for Violet, who took the initiative of dragging her partner to the _front_ of the class.

"Let's take roll, shall we?" Stein sat in his revolving chair adjacent his desk, "Violet Alazae."

"Present, professor!" Violet said with a big smile.

The whole class turned to look at Violet. She waved at all of them and cheerfully said, "Hi!"

"Maka Albarn," Stein called

"Here!" a blonde girl with pigtails responded, equally as enthusiastic as Violet.

As the professor continued calling names, Iris turned to her partner, "So, _Mr. Soul Perception_ , got a reading on what they think of us?"

"Luke Harris."

"Yup," Luke called, not bothering to look up from the paper he was writing on. He gave the class no acknowledgement as they turned to look at him.

"They seem... Wary of us," Aragorn frowned, "Unsure almost. A few are warming up... Kinda. That Maka girl keeps looking back at us. I get the feeling she is reading our soul wavelengths, but I'm not sure."

"Owen Jennings."

"Here," Owen called quietly. When the class turned to look at him, he shrunk down in his chair.  

"Guess they aren't used to much change here..." Iris responded back quietly.

"Eve Nolan."

"It's Lily!" The black and pink haired girl corrected, blowing a bubble with her gum and let out an exaggerated sigh while the class stared curiously at her.

"Noted," Stein jotted the change, "Iris Onyx."

"Yep," the class turned to look at her, "What?" She snapped, glaring at the class.

Aragorn gently consoled her.

"Black*Star," silence, "Tsubaki, where's Black*Star this time? Another fight?"

A pretty, young girl with long black hair spoke up, "I don't know professor..." her voice trailed off, "I hope he's not in another fight..."

Just as she finished her comment a boy with electric blue hair burst into the room, laughing loudly.

"Speak of the devil," a kid stated, boredly.

"BOW TO YOUR GOD," the bluenette shouted.

Tsubaki blushed, embarrassed.

The professor looked unphased, "Another fight?"

Aragorn was intrigued by the boy’s interaction and callow akimbo(1). He didn’t hesitate to examine his soul.

“Hm. That’s a lot of self-entitlement. That group to the left seems to know him. Trouble maker… And quite flammable evidently,” Aragorn thought to himself, to Iris he asked “Who’s this creature?”

Iris shrugged with a slight satiric frown, “Awful condescending. Appears to be legitimate.”

The boy trotted on with his haughty sermon.

"Yup," the kid stated matter-of-factly.

"Did you win?"

"Of course!! Who do you think I am?! Some peasant?!"

“You are…” A young man three white stripes running through his hair pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance at Black*Star.

"Ahem... Just checking," the professor wrote something down, "Now go back outside."

"WHAT?! WHY?"

"Because you're scaring the bird," the exotic bird's eyes were wide, staring at the scalpel Stein pointed towards the door, "Now go."

"So this is how you treat your god," Black*Star sorely stated.

Stein continued calling names as Black*Star walked out, "Aragorn Strider."

Aragorn raised his hand up off the desk,"Yello!"

The class turned to stare at him. He stared right back, smirking.

"Okay," the professor set his clipboard down, "It seems to be that everyone's here. Let's get started on today's lesson."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) callow: immature or inexperienced: a callow youth  
>  akimbo: with hand on hip and elbow bent outward: to stand with arms akimbo.


End file.
